Reminiscence of the Past and of the Future
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: A very short drabble one-shot centered on our favored Dark Lord reviewing his haunted past and coming to realize he was letting a opportunity he had in his palms pass by him by when it was a deal that could be too good to be true.


_**Reminiscence of the Past and the Future**_

Tom Marvolo Riddle, or the singularly powerful man and current dark wizard today who is known as the infamous Dark Lord Voldemort; who reigned his acts in the Wizarding community of Great Britain and was now nearing his birthday this year again. He was at the moment in time, sitting before a roaring fire within the den of his own personal chambers at Riddle Manor while thinking back to his haunted past childhood years, and he was acidly remembering how he had never before used to ever cherish his birthday or the seemingly frivolous emotions that had come associated to it. This was because no one had ever bothered to wish him well on the only day of the year that made him supposedly one year older and and one year wiser than the previous one before it.

Tom sat there and was remembering how everyone in his hometown of Little Hangleton, where he had grown up and been raised within the orphanage, at which he had resided and despised still to this very day...when his mother died giving birth to him and then his father refused to take him in under his wings to guide him usually had always just either ignored him and the presence he had there while they had just about never spoke to him hardly at all unless to poke fun at him at the orphanage all those years ago. Or, at least until he had grown into a very handsome teenage boy years later, and looking much like his father in resemblance, when things worsened in their conditions as to how they treated him there and as he had been forced to continue to stay there until he had completed his own Hogwarts education for young wizards and witches like himself. Afterwards, he left the blasted place behind for good and tried very hard to never look back at the horrid memories the place brought to the forefront of his mind. That orphanage had never been a place he could have ever wanted to call a home for himself, nor even a place of relative safety, for him or others when they needed some solitude from the other people around them and seemed to crowd everyone else.

Tom smiled cruelly at the fire with an malign grin on his face now, " I may be an evil, sadistic, and malignant overlord, but there is no doubt that I have had a good time in exacting my revenge upon those idiotic souls for their abusive and neglectful treatment of me years ago and allowing what had happened to me there even occur, but even then, just look where all those cruel bastards ended up for their actions against me as well as the staff from the orphanage all those years before? They were at my feet, bowing for forgiveness and were literally begging me for mercy while dying a slow and very painful death for what they had done to me over the years and were in no way merciful in what they had done either." He hissed softly to himself.

Now Tom was much more content with his life at recent times than he had been before and he really didn't know why...he just knew his peace of mind state he had now was more active than before and that this new sensation of self-contentment did have to do with a special and one particular person who now resided in his home here permanently. Lord Harry James Potter had defected to his war-front efforts and his side of this on-going battle between the powers of the Light Magical Arts, Neutral Magical Arts and the Dark Magical Arts and Practices in his sixth year. This was just after his creature inheritance at seventeen years of age and then discovering his familial connections to the Peverell Clan before they had branched out to and merged with the Potter Clan's blood lineage. This change he made was also after Tom had been rejuvenated to his younger being state by a mysterious magical rebirth somehow an no one could figure out why it had happened. The both of them were now especially close allies, with Harry being Tom's second now and one of his most closely kept advisers he had in his Inner Circle, and though Tom was literally loathing to admit it to anyone else out loud verbally; Tom had come to consider Harry a very close friend to him with a chance of being more if he wasn't stupid at how he approached the young man since he had seen how he appeared to prefer the male gender from a distance when the young Draco had seemed to take a particular interest in befriending Harry at least.

Tom wasn't sure Draco's intentions were as clean as they appeared, but since Harry had joined their side...he had been fairly isolated from everyone else beside Nagini and himself for company besides their healer due to needing recuperation from wherever he had come from prior to appearing at his home. Perhaps he would give the young Malfoy heir a chance to befriend Harry and solve their previous differences and then to see where it should lead? Who knows, it might very well be a very good idea to that? Lord Potter just had something invisible and intangible about his person that Tom seemed as though he could see and touch while no one else could do so; something from within the younger heirs body and magical aura that his personality endeared itself to Tom with at times and in return...it made the slightly older Lord he was now inside want to protect his second-in-command from Albus and his Order members, or other deadly forces of harm.

Tom had contemplated these changes in himself drastically as they had occurred and evolved in time. He found that he greatly liked the fact that his personality as a dark magic user could still have some emotion for those he truly cared for such as Harry and the Malfoy family this way, even though it had taken Harry to join his side and a magical rebirth to bring it about. Though, Tom still was unsure of Draco's overall intentions towards Harry and this made him pause and be very cautious and wary at who he allowed his second to become too close to in regards for safety measures to him currently.

Tom sat in his chair and he was now thinking of how he wished if he knew whether or not Harry would prefer a male partner or a female partner in his life in the end of things to settle down beside...and that if by some lucky coincidence Harry preferred a male one as seemed to, that possibly he could become more than just a very close friend with the young and handsome lord who had become so close to him in recent months. Tom had always known that he had preferred the male gender from the female since his fifth year of schooling, and he had also learned to teach himself to never dare and hope of such thoughts containing things like immense pleasure and happiness like this.

Tom knew all too well that Harry would most likely never even see him in that kind of way towards him, but more of that like an older brother to him than a potential lover and eventual mate for life. Tom sighed now to his depressed mind of thoughts quietly since he had just realized to himself that he was going to have another lonely birthday this year. It seemed this way for him because he hadn't had the guts to ask Harry about his sexual orientation preferences yet. Or rather, about them more specifically than to what he already knew of them, but had yet to reach a conclusion on due to his silence on the matter.


End file.
